SCP-515
Summary SCP-515 is presently a Caucasian male of the approximate age of 14; no applicable birth certificate has yet been found, so all relevant personal information is the product of hypotheses and the subject of guesswork. His basal metabolic rate is comparable to that of a blue whale or a mammal of greater size, but mass is slightly below average for humans of similar ages. Despite ignorance of all other bodily needs, and despite attempted interference on the part of researchers, SCP-515 has yet to be observed in a state of consciousness apart from Stage N3 dreamless sleep. For the entire duration of containment, SCP-515 has ingested no food or water and has passed no waste; what has kept him alive for so long is still under study. Even asleep, SCP-515 has been known to speak on rare occasions. Little of what is said is intelligible, and that which can be heard is typically incoherent, similar to the speech of a person in the grip of delirium. Portions have been recorded for future research; no noticeable difference in the movement of SCP-515-1 has been noted during these periods. Whenever SCP-515 moves in any capacity, one or more of a number of celestial objects, mostly asteroids, move as well. The estimated nineteen objects collectively named SCP-515-1 vary in diameter from 1.5 km to 33.6 km; the largest of these is roughly 133% the size of the object that caused the Vredefort impact crater in Free State, South Africa. Regardless of the direction of SCP-515's motion, SCP-515-1 only ever moves toward Earth. A twitch of a finger or toe typically corresponds to a movement of about 140 kilometers; comparable movement of a limb indicates motion of SCP-515-1 on the scale of 460 km or more. Sustained motion, such as sleepwalking, has been demonstrated to correlate with the objects traveling toward Earth at velocities reaching 280,000 kilometers per hour. The rise and fall of SCP-515's chest unfortunately must not be stopped and, according to Foundation satellites, corresponds with a movement in the celestial objects to the degree of 10 km per respiratory cycle. If SCP-515 is killed, it is presumable that someone with a similar anomaly will appear someplace else on the planet. Due to the difficulty and danger of having to find such an individual with no initial leads, it is stressed that killing SCP-515 is never an acceptable course of action. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C to High 6-A Name: SCP-2872, "Sleeper" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male or Female (Currently Male) Age: Varies (Currently 14) Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Humanoid Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 6), Can control a number of celestial objects subconsciously Attack Potency: Large Town level+ to Multi-Continent level (Depending on the size and speed of the asteroid) Speed: Below Average Human, SCP-515-1 can move anywhere from Subsonic (38m/s) to Massively Hypersonic (Mach 226) depending on how much SCP-515 moves Lifting Strength: Below average Striking Strength: Below Average Class, SCP-515-1 can vary from Large Town Class+ to Multi-Continent Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: The breaking of SCP-515's bones and restraints can prevent him from moving his entire body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Immortals Category:Glass Cannons Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6